custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Archive5 The blank page... the biggest barrier to creativity But not for me! :D Then I'll hope the best for you and your relationship to get restored! Range sends over some awesome-powers for you. Then I'll keep refreshing the recent changes and see how far you'll get! I'm pretty excited on how it turns out! I'll looked them up, and to tell the truth: I see no difference between your painted one and the original! The normal-silver might be a bit more shiny, but that's just a guess as I'm not able to see it on the picture. Great work on that, any photos with the team could be canon now. -- 20:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Only just saw that picture now! You're already making me nostalgic for my old windowsill. But be careful; maybe the accusations and conspiracy theories that we are actually the same person will start to emerge again because of that windowsill. As I've said before, Mersery looks fantastic! It's been a great privilege having you make him for me. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, I want to ask a couple of questions. First, when do you hope to have waves one and two of the "Dream Team" released? You actually don't have to wait for a drawing of Niha to build her. I just want you to capture her personality: innocent, naive, and possibly just slightly flirtatious. Second, I would like to know how you go about painting your Kanohi. What do you do before you paint it? Do you use a primer? What kind and brand of paint do you use? Do you have to handle the finished pieces carefully? And also, my outline for Chapter Three of On isn't complete. I'll let you know when it is :D —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:58, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I didn't even realize you were online until after I messaged you. XD Whoa, nice MOCs. Vorred looks great, and Jareroden, although handless and footless, still is as amazing as ever. Mersery is my favorite though. I'm really looking forward to your revamps of Ganon and Shadowplayer :D I'm flattered that you're prioritizing my MOC above my own. Niha has had a feminine design. And what discussion do you mean? And yes, Iron Man definitely inspired Niha's automaton. And I just love sleek BIONICLE. I have complete faith in your ability to MOC. And thank you for all your information on painting Kanohi. It may become useful. I have promised to myself that if BIONICLE ever returns, I will take up MOCing again. Thank you :) —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 01:11, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Wow, a custom torso just for me :D Oh, those discussions. I was trying to emphasize the female form, and yes, I was focusing more on the hips. The problem was that I was pretty bad at bulking up my creations, so a bunch of people called her anorexic. Again, thanks for making a MOC for her. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 12:33, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I've always been very thankful for your support :) I actually think that your interest in my stories has boosted my popularity and interest. And I definitely agree with you when it comes to the difference between the overly sexualized, big-breasted female MOCs and female MOCs done well. But who's to say that a well-done female MOC can't be eye candy? ;) I think that the reason Niha has not been compatible with the typical Nuva shoulder-style chest is because she was always a small MOC, and quite frankly, her chest would be completely out of proportion :P I am genuinely touched by your constant kindness and support, and I hope to return it. Thank you so much. The design you have in mind is very nice. The level of complexity is great, and I think that Niha couldn't be in any better hands. And yes, over the years, silver has become dominant over blue, and that's how I like it :) The only thing I request is that Niha will have the green-yellow brain piece and/or heartlight. That's always been her eye color. Thanks again for your support. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:14, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I definitely see the potential in a steady stream of blog posts. I'm planning to write one at the end of each month, detailing what has gotten done that month and what I plan to do the next month. The series will be called Blueprints, like I did with the 2014 Blueprint. I'll write it like this: month/year Blueprint: subtitle I think it goes very well with my artificial Toa storyline, and it's unique :D Yes, silver is definitely robotic. I also have used some black in Niha's previous MOCs. I think that adding a few extra colors, such as greys, blacks, and translucents, really gives a robot-y feel. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 15:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, my outline for Chapter Three of On is complete. I'll send it to you when you're ready. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:17, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm having trouble with my inbox too. I can either send you the outline here, and you can cut and paste it somewhere else, or we can communicate through e-mail. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It's Logan Woerner. That's the name of my account. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVSbAePZ_bV3v0WG2F9bW7Q —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 20:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It says you have to add me as a contact before I can message you. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:31, December 17, 2013 (UTC) There's no rush. I'm just glad that the chaos is over. It took us nearly a half day to figure out how to get in contact. XD —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 22:04, December 17, 2013 (UTC) True dat :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 23:43, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I enjoyed them! It's actually hard not to comment right away :P I see the "matching with the canon" part as a necessary point everybody has to achieve in order to get any rank in the contest. Otherwise I couldn't make them canon. Since everybody gets that point I see no reason in including them in the final scoring. Besides, who wants to have 41 points when 40 is a much smoother number? -- 18:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) That Devious Club Wants To Talk... Hi Bob! :D (I'm not used to calling you that yet since we like never talk anymore .-.) Since you're so popular (:P) and pretty hip (:P) I'd like to offer you a position as Recruiter for That Devious Club! At the moment it's nothing more than a prettier member template, but I hope to change that soon enough. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:39, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bob, I need your help, I've got finals coming up and I seem to have trouble studying and so I ask,what kind of studying strategy do you use?Artek the crazy one (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 15:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) The essentials pretty much:History I have covered,but math and science are the ones I struggle with.Artek the crazy one (talk) 16:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 16:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know that I've read through NotlK when you posted it, but with the judging having started I wanted to wait with a review when I post your final scores. The last three, including your entry, will be judged tomorrow! -- 16:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) They start tomorrow so I plan on hitting the books harder than Pohatu kicks a stone. I thank you for providing as much advice that you could.Artek the crazy one (talk) 16:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 16:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I enjoyed them! It's actually hard not to comment right away :P I see the "matching with the canon" part as a necessary point everybody has to achieve in order to get any rank in the contest. Otherwise I couldn't make them canon. Since everybody gets that point I see no reason in including them in the final scoring. Besides, who wants to have 41 points when 40 is a much smoother number? -- 18:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) New headline It went on for too long, a new headline had to be made. Currently Black Plague can't be considered canon. I've written to him at his story's talk page and the contest comments themselves the reasons why, you can check it out if you like. There is one matter that needs our attention. A nickname. I'm just not sure how to address you! Should I say BTD27? That sounds weird and has no fluent way to pronounce it. M1? No. Way too short and I've never met the old Matoro1 (just as you've never heard of Viro13, right? :P). Just like with Invader93 and Aljarreau I'll go with some kind of shortcut. How about Bobdo? And yes, that sounds like a fat axonn's-species-member on a throne of plastic :I -- 18:22, December 18, 2013 (UTC) And now you have written all of my stories, right? If you did and know what happened in Dark Portal I'll be scared D: Like I said, BTD27 is weird to call somebody and Bob is very, very generic and nobody will understand which Bob I mean. The others are way too long for a nickname, so I'll stick with Bobdo which is a fine combination of "Bob" and "Doctor" :P -- 20:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) At first I wanted to note that The Doctor is too impersonal until I realized you already changed your signature to the appropriate nickname :P I would highly suggest not to use a translator, the writing is bad enough in german :D I might translate the first "chapter" one day if enough people request it. At least the title of that first one is okay, "Fractures/Ruins of Mata Nui". -- 20:33, December 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not that dead... Surprisingly people have asked to join despite nothing actually happening and no point to joining. On my talk page (which was archived just this month), there's two people asking to join. I know it's dead, but there's some interest out there. Somehow. Well, like I said when the group gets back up and running (which I am doing like right now) being a Recruiter would probably hold a bit more weight. As for now, you'd just have to wait until I think of things to make the club more interesting. I've already got a few ideas in my head, I just need to do other things with the club first. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) All three! :D Nah, at the moment it means nothing. Like you can use the cruddy invite template (which needs an update...) or you can just ask active and/or good contributors to join the club. I guess that's why they joined, yeah. It feels good to be part of something that was once the bee's knees, right? Also, I think it gave some users incentive to edit, since you need at least 500 edits to join and someone was like "I've finally got enough edits". If the club somehow make this community have more active editors, that would be awesome. Well anyway. I guess you could invite a few users who you think should join the club. You can advertise the club, too, but only if you wanted to. Hm. Though actually in the future when the member-exclusive stuff is up and running would you mind advertising just a wee bit? That would boost the club enough so that it probably wouldn't need advertising, lol. :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Ah, great! Thanks for creating these pages. Even if they're not done people who click on the links can see some basic information about the character. The pages of the Characters Nuva, Tilira, Nerean and Xafri can't have any background right now because of my plans for them in Elegy. The only thing you could do is to add information out of the comics on them. To answer your question: Nuva isn't a Toa, just like Tilira. Nerean and Xafri are, however. One more important matter I'd wish to discuss in private about your contest entry... do you have time today to use the Wiki Metru chat? -- 15:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure when you answered, so I'll just say we can talk this evening. How about 21:30 CET? I don't think two hours are necessary, it's just a small thing I need to discuss :) -- 16:46, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I probably have no time earlier, so we have to stick to that time. Unless you have some time right now, I'm online in the chat! -- 17:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Because you appear to be such a fan of these mysterious messages written in Matoran language :3 It's the current banner for my Shasa Universe page. (I will provide the translated version on demand, unless you wanna read it on your very own ;D) Sure :P Here I stand in the void, holding the flag of fear and despair high above my friend's severed heads. Tears run down my mask and fly away into the nothingness, signs of my eternal mourning which is, no doubt, shared by every other being living in this world. Our Great Spirit died, and so did twelve heroes I knew by name. Tahu. Gali. Lewa. Pohatu. Onua. Kopaka. Shasa. Kongu. Hewkii. Nuparu. Matoro. Jaller. Why did he not choose me? I could have changed the turn of events, I am sure. One second of hesitation plunged our entire universe into eternal darkness. Kind of a creepy poem and introduction to the Shasa Universe. See what I did with the "flag of despair" (a Flag in MNOLG II, in fact) and the "tears" (snowflakes)? :P Hahaha, thanks for you support, Bob. :) Yeah, I hoped that one day that'll change, and if I have the capacity to make people have productive edits, when I won't hesitate to use that power and make it happen. Anyway, I'll get back to you once I get things rolling a bit more and stuff. :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahahaha, never thought of it that way. :P Somehow, Vamprah has been the groups mascot since the very beginning. I do not know why the past version of me decided Vamprah was a fitting mascot when the colour scheme was black and red... One of the many mysteries in life! Thinking about it though, Tollubo would make a great mascot, and not to mention he could boost the club's popularity. So that would be good. :) I guess I am taking you up on your offer, so thanks, Bob! :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 12:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it doesn't seem like you're pushing your self-MOC to be the mascot of a once super popular club. :P Haha, jokes aside it really doesn't. To be honest, a better and more suiting mascot never crossed my mind. I'm honoured that you're offering up Tollubo. Haha, maybe Tollubo can be the new mascot and there can be some elaborate story about Toolubo vs Vamprah, with the former being the victor and new mascot of TDC? Wait, no, that's a good idea! *copyrights idea* I might use that idea for a member-created story. :D If that happened, I'll put on my leader boots and say something appropriate (and cool). xD Besides, no one else offered before, so first in best dressed. :P Also, I noticed you used the Mibbit channel #Wikimetruth. Did you know that #Wikimetru is the official Wiki Metru channel now? Somehow my nick and the channel are still registered after months of neglect. Just thought I better let you know, so the channel gets some action. Or something. :D :--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Your story has been rated. -- 12:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) THANK YOU I don't think I have to say to what this "THANK YOU" is related. Really, Bob, you've just become a great deal more respectable and kind in my eyes than ever before (not that you weren't respectable and kind before, that is not at all what I want to say). Just handing down your very well-deserved prize to the second-placed... That is such an outstanding example of equally outstanding selflessness I barely can describe it. Of course it has to do with the fact that I am the lucky one who gets the prize, but even if I wouldn't be, it still would an incredible example of most honorable generosity and altruism. I absolutely do not know how I am ever going to pay back this enormous debt. I have a few ideas in mind, though. Be sure to receive my "thank you", however. This is a wonderful Christmas gift and a wonderful deed altogether, and I will ''never forget it. '''''Never. You're a winner! Here are your well-deserved prizes: Additionally you are now allowed to put an official appearance for every character in NotLK on their pages as your story is now canon! You would also receive another purple Olmak, but I'm not sure how it works when you already got one. I'll add all the other mentions of your story as I promised in the contest. Thanks again for handing down your character appearance prize, it's a very honorable move :) -- 13:03, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I just heard about what you did: your kindness continues to go up and up the longer my stay in this wonderful community is! :D And congrats on getting first place :P. Thanks! This is just a shout out to say thank you! Without your generous handing down of the character appearance prize I wouldn't have had a character appear in the story. It was like an early Christmas gift! I wish I could somehow find a way to repay you. Falcon Lord (talk) 17:27, December 21, 2013 (UTC) New Club/Group I was thinking about creating a new club where the members all work on a collaborative storyline together, where they would write stories and articles about said storyline. To encourage writers to be more productive, there could be awards given out, such as a badge, or a MOC made/drawn for them. What do you think? —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 18:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Bobdo, Congratulations on winning Vorred's contest. You certainly deserved it. Really cool to see a long-time friend win. Keep up the good work. Anyways, here's something as an act of friendship for you: I'm nominating you for a leadership role in my club, Shadow Authors Club. Congratulations again! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 23:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :D Sorry to be a bother, but I was wondering if you could have a quick look over the Prologue and First Chapter of the ''Coldest Day. I know you may be busy with your own projects, (especially near the time of Christmas) but I'd like to know your opinions about the story along with some criticism. Thanks, The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 00:48, December 22, 2013 (UTC) XD I actually had messaged TDG earlier about what I could do to help. The idea of the club hadn't hit me then, though. I'll go see what he says about it. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 00:55, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I see your Judgment Day has arrived and that you've won the contest, congrates!Artek the crazy one (talk) 01:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yup. I've been here since '08. Anyways...the club isn't ''real active, but whatever suits ya! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 01:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! If you are interested in joining and aren't too sick of writing, I do have a writing contest you can join - User blog:Kopakamata97/Kopaka's Writing Contest. Don't worry - if you do decide to enter, I'll keep judging fair and not give you extra points because you're my friend. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 06:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Lewa and Onua are lookin' good :P. Where did you get Onua's sword? Great to see you so enthusiastic about creating pages for me! It is a lot of work and I'm glad I don't have to do it on my own. The article for Nuva is a nice summary of the events were we saw him but yet leaves many parts open... and that's where the information will come in when Elegy is released! Hmm... why would he slice of that guy's arm? I can't remember a Le-Matoran arm being an important character later on... could you give me a hint? -- 17:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I need to practice drawing BIONICLE, so would you mind suggesting a few characters around CBW? I'd like your top picks of male and female Toa and Matoran, and maybe some other species of mixed gender. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:11, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions! I need practice so that I can make some drawings that will actually compete with actuall, physical MOCs. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:30, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :P I'm particularly interested in drawing Ramonda. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 21:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I hate to be a bother but could you help me edit The Anomaly? I'd do it myself but my computer crashed and now I have to do everything with my phone and unfortunatly I can't edit, I can only comment. The main corrections I want to make to my story is separate two paragraghs which somehow got fused:pArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Darn internet, I need to blackmail--I--I mean contact Nuparu so he can fix my computer:DArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Help BobTheDoctor27, I am Velika586, and I need some help. I am in need of a coauthor for my story serial, The Flame's Journey. Since you are amazing at this kind of stuff, I am making a desperate ploy in hopes that you will agree. (Velika586 (talk) 03:03, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) Excuse me, but you apparently forgot to upload the pictures for Matoran Javan... xD EDIT: nvm, I just saw them while searching. A very cute MOC, although I feel "cute" is the wrong word to describe such a character XD I feel very honored to have my Self-MOC's Matoran version built by you :D ''Now, I gotta build the Toa... Due for January! XD I made Nuva back in '03 when I just got the Takanuva set for christmas, so that's where the... unusual... name came from. At that time he was the almighty powerful villain who controlled all the dead guys. There is more to his origin but unless you'd like to hear and try to understand thoughts about hi story I had as a kid, I don't see a reason to tell them :D With the whole Remains-saga I was finally able to give him an interesting character, even making him "good" in a way like you said. And I have great plans for his future! Okay, there wouldn't be any way I could've figured out that that happened to his arm. But since you want to build those guys (like you did with that nice Turaga and his virus-belly)... will there be more pictures for NotLK? -- 16:27, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, BTD, I'm genuinely sorry about you and your girlfriend. I don't know what an actual breakup feels like, but I had to move away from a girl I fell for, and it hurt. I wish you the best of luck in overcoming the depression. I've been depressed for some time now, and I know it can be hard to get over. Sincerely, —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) Wow, I am very sorry. I am very sorry indeed, like I said before I went through something similar and though me and this girl never dated I it still hurt when she dated someone else. It is a tough hurdle to get over and I hope you do get over it because your an awsome guy and soon that one special woman in the world will see that and come for you. Just know that we're here for you, every single one of us, we are the Matoran of Mata-Nui trying to battle the many obstacles of life. You are an important part of this community, you inspire many people here and so on the behalf of the wiki let me say we're here for you, every single one of usArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC)